Girl Power
by FLAMEME
Summary: haha..boys turn into girls n girls turning into boys..who's under all this nways?


Disclaimer: None of the characters in this silly story belong to me. They all rightfully belong to the brilliant human alive.J.K Rowling!! A/N: I wanna read the 5th book now..now..now.but no..I have to wait till the 21th of June just like everybody else..ish.t'is so unfair. ** Harry burped richly and pushed the plate away with one little finger. He then faced sidewards then finally noticing a scowling Hermione gaping at him and Ron.  
  
"How can you two eat so much?" she asked in bewilement.  
  
"I dunno.." said Ron suddenly and he accidentally choked on his egg tart. He then coughed and coughed and coughed like mad clutching his throat tightly. Nobody seemed to give any actions to help him.  
  
"Well" huffed Hermione. "There is going to be plum pudding you know. It's the main dessert dish and you just have to eat it"  
  
"Why have?" said Harry instantly. "I'm very full already you know. I can't eat another bite yet. The sight of food just makes me want to vomit.."  
  
Hermione smiled devily to herself eying Harry with pure guiltiness. "I don't think so.." she replied slyly. "I'm sure the sight of it would make you just want to crave more and more"  
  
Beside Harry, Ron choked again his eyes getting huger at each second. "Elp me.." he groaned.  
  
Hermione sighed and took out her wand out from her robe. "Tocarlo Quamantis" she said in a clear voice. Then the little chunk of tart came floating out of Ron's mouth and disappeared in the air.  
  
"Humph" gruffed Ron. "Could have done that earlier instead of waiting for the last minute"  
  
"Excuse me.." announced Dumbledore staring at everyone in the hall with his half moon spectacles. "Excuse me"  
  
The hall went silent at once turning their heads towards Dumbledore. Harry shook his head when he saw how alert Hermione was. She was sitting down, her hands firmly on her lap and looking as though if anybody who intruded her and Dumbledore's speech would die in pain.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and grinned cheerfully at everybody. "Now, for the big one" he said. "Plum pudding" Dumbledore waved his hand and a door opened wide allowing little house elves to strut into the room and carry a large, an enormous plum pudding filled with fruits and cherries all inside. This pudding seemed different from other puddings however; it was glittering and sparkling like diamonds. It was like magic.  
  
Harry licked his lips praying that Hermione wouldn't spot that. She didn't of course, she was too interested in the speech.  
  
"I know every year we have plum pudding" said Dumbledore. "But this pudding is however special. It was made by one of the greatest house elf chefs in all Britain. May I present Rodgoria Biotanrous"  
  
A little elf wadded across the room glowing a deep colour of red. Harry couldn't tell whether it was a male or female. But it was wearing a green shirt covering little short pants which were made of brassy. And it was wearing earrings, so how in the world was he to know?  
  
"My name is Rodgoria Biotanrous" squeaked the elf bowing low. "I is making tis pudding. I is hoping everyone is eating it and is liking it. That is all. Thank you for is attention"  
  
With that, little elves started pushing each other and formed into a line trying to get everyone a little bit of the pudding.  
  
At last Harry was served; the boy looked eagerly on his plate and shifted the whole chunk of pudding into his already very wide open mouth. Hermione, who had always disapproved bad table manners, actually ate something without using a fork. There were little bits of pudding on everybody's face and all of them were smiling and nodding happily to themselves that this pudding was the best. Only one person didn't join the commotion, that person was no other then Draco Malfoy. Draco, sullen and angry looking as usual was staring at everybody across the hall, his eyes blazing angrily like fire and he was smirking like crazy. Smirking. Harry had always admired the smirks from Draco. He had always a little crush on Draco but he never told anyone. How could he anyway? He was just absolutely sure Hermione would scoff and Ron would freak and keep asking him if he was alright in the head and he could just hear Fred and George Weasley laughing silently and pointing at Harry. Harry shuddered and went back to his food frowning slightly. He played with little bits scraps and then went back upstairs when Dumbledore announced bed time. ** Harry couldn't sleep comfortably that night, he kept groaning and muttering and pushing while doing so. He felt as if his body was numb and vain and weak. Ron and several of the other boys had been worried about him and stuff but Harry completely ignored them. He just wanted to be left alone.  
  
Well, he did sleep and he woke up the next day with a start. He gave a huge yawn and got out of bed. Then he stared around the room, his fingers tightly gripping the pants of his pajamas. In every bed, every single bed were girls. Pretty girls-very pretty girls but the problem was Harry didn't know any of them. He lunged around the corner and couldn't help smiling. There was the prettiest girl slumping against the pillows the bed next to him snoring softly. She had red hair that was dangling from side to side, white fiery skin and a smooth complexion.  
  
Harry stopped smiling and gently shoved her on the shoulder.  
  
"Wake up" he murmured.  
  
The girl gave a loud snort (Harry didn't find this very appealing) and leapt out the bed blinking and eying Harry looking confused.  
  
"Who are you?" the girl asked before Harry could say 'I'. "What are you doing in the boy dormitories?"  
  
The girl had a loud voice and Harry was afraid the other girls would wake but luckily they showed no movement.  
  
"I'm Harry.."he replied. "Harry Potter"  
  
The girl laughed airily and stared back at him. "Oh yeah, like I'm expected to believe that. So who are you?"  
  
"Harry.." he snapped back.  
  
"My foot"  
  
"Really..I am Harry.."  
  
The girl raised an eyebrow. Somehow, she looked quite familiar when she did that-like someone he knew..Someone he was close to.  
  
"Go look in the mirror then" she said crossly.  
  
Harry frowned darkly at the red head and stared into the mirror. He screamed-but not the usual harsh and broken voice but in a soft sweet and gentle one. How stupid was he to not know he was a girl? He stared again into the mirror and found himself looking at a startled girl with long shiny black hair, green eyes and pearly white teeth. White teeth-hmm.. he had quite yellow teeth when he was a boy.  
  
He glanced at Ron and sniggered.  
  
"You are.you are Ron"  
  
Ron's already ghostly skin turned paler then ever.  
  
"Oh no"  
  
Then both ran out of the room screaming like little babies.  
  
A/N:I hope it was okay, anyways plz review me..whether u thought this sucked or not. Thank u.thank u.thank u.. 


End file.
